Tricks for loving you
by AmericaloveshisEngland
Summary: Bruce loves to please Tony, so he comes up with new tricks to do so. Which doesn't always turn out as he planned but they enjoy it either way


Bruce leaned against one of the counters, watching Tony as he worked on one of his suits, all his focus on whatever piece he was trying to get to work, biting his lip, tongue flicking out as he worked. Bruce smiled, watching. He had long since finished working over a few of the specs Tony had given to him earlier, and he had gone out to pick out some 'things' he needed for the night he had planned, bringing them in when Tony was distracted. Smirks when tony lets out a string of curses when he knocked his head on something, sitting up he rubbed the side of his head, wincing.

"Dammit, one of these days I am going to give myself a concussion." He pulls himself to his feet, coming to stand beside Bruce, who gingerly ran his fingers through the engineer's hair, making sure he was alright. Touching the sore spot gently, brushing his lips against his temple.

"I doubt it, you are too thick headed for that." Tony scoffs, smirking, earning a small smile and a kiss from Bruce. "The sun went down hours ago, how about you come take a break with me, and relax. You've done enough for today."

"Your version of relax or mine?" There's a glint in Tony's eyes, the pain in his head long forgotten, as he gestured towards the bedroom. Shutting down the lab, grinning. Bruce rolls his eyes, shaking his head slightly, allowing Tony to take his hand and drag him to the bedroom. Shuts the door with his foot, pulling Tony into a deep kiss, tugging the engineer's shirt off. Walks Tony back towards the bed, pushing him gently down on it, snapping his fingers, binding his wrists above his head to the headboard. Tony arched an eyebrow, giving him a curious look.

"Picked up some new tricks, I see." He smirks, lightly at the binds. Bruce places kisses along Tony's jaw, fingers working on the hem of Tony's jeans, pulling them off along with his boxers, tossing them to the floor. Sits up, removing his own clothing, throwing them on the floor with Tony's. Kisses down Tony's chest, tongue running over every scar and mark. Tony shivered, moaning softly, tugging on the binds before remembering they were there. Bruce moves down lower, running his tongue along the underside of Tony's length, wrapping fingers around him, stroking while he lapped at the head. Tony bucked in his grip, moaning loudly. "Fuck, Bruce. Your teasing is going to kill me."

"I highly doubt that." He mutters, taking all of Tony in his mouth, earning a deep, long drawn out moan for his actions as he started bobbing his head, teeth scraping lightly, something he had found that Tony liked in small portions. Pulls back, smirking, moving up between tony's thighs, pushing in slowly. Taking the man by surprise, picking up a fast and steady pace. Tony was a distraction when it came to plans and Bruce suddenly didn't care about anything else but making those wonderful sounds come out of Tony's mouth. The rest could wait for another day. Tony wrapped his legs around Bruce's waist, taking him in deeper, the man brushing over his prostate, making them both groan. Bruce loosing his rhythm, slapping into Tony with nearly all his strength, the light green blending into his eyes, as the pleasure built. Tony meet his thrusts, groaning low in his throat, desperately tugging at the binds which finally loosened enough for him to move his hands, one burying in Bruce's hair, the other reaching down to stroke himself. It wasn't long before he was falling over the edge, coming over his hand and Bruce's chest, his vision went white, Bruce slamming into him, the deep growl and the shudder as he rode out of his orgasm, making Tony cry out. Bruce holds him, trying not to collapse on the smaller man, pulling out and laying beside him.

"Fuck Bruce...you should top more often, that was fucktastic." Bruce groans, running a hand through his hair, nudging Tony playfully. "Honestly Tony, you just ruined the moment.." Tony chuckles, cuddling with him. "Yeah I love yah too Brucie." Another groan, but he wraps his arms around Tony, letting himself fall asleep with him. Tony smiled, cuddling closer watching Bruce sleep. He was definitely going to convince Bruce to do this more often.


End file.
